ThumpThump
by chocolatrouxluv
Summary: The unstated, and therefore hidden, meanings behind some of the events of Dead Man's Chest. Serious musings but funny random comments. READ IF YOU'VE SEEN DMC!


Disclaimer: Ted and Terry are in full possession of their own ideas. I hope.

**A/N: This is my interpretation of some of the events of Dead Man's Chest. Honestly, all are realistic and plausible ideas, and the scenes where I fill in my thoughts on what the unstated meanings in the movie were are what I consider to be truth. I haven't stretched anything to fit my agenda as far as I know. At least not intentionally. Oh well! Enjoy!**

_This is supposed to be humorous at times, especially towards the end, so remember that and don't forget that you are allowed to laugh…_

**Thump-Thump**

Elizabeth Swann did not know what she wanted. The possibilities were endless. Such was life.

She could either choose to accept that there was something in Jack Sparrow that excited an unsatiable passion within her, and do something about it, or she could not accept it, and then spend a lifetime wondering. She could choose to stay with Will and live a perfectly happy life, or she could take a break from their relationship to find out what she wanted, but risk the chance of Will meeting someone else.

Yes, of course she knew that she was Will's true love. It was the most obvious thing in the world to…well, everyone. So he wouldn't _really_ find someone else, but there was always the possibility.

What it really boiled down to was how she really felt about Will. Yes, he was sweet, kind, loving, and completely obsessed with his love for her. But how did she really feel about _him_? Well…he was sweet, kind, loving, and completely obsessed with his love for her. Not really a proper answer. She, of course, liked it when he rubbed her arm or held her hand, but it didn't make her tingle the way Jack "accidentally" brushing against her arm did. She didn't feel her breath catch in her throat the way it did when Jack came within her radar. She felt suffocated in Port Royal, where Will planned on spending the rest of their lives. On the Pearl, she felt free, as though nothing more existed on the planet.

_No no no no, NO!_ This was all wrong. Elizabeth and Will were supposed to live happily ever after, dammit! The compass just _had_ to point to Jack, didn't it?…royally screwing up fate.

Or was destiny playing out exactly the way it was meant to?

Sitting in Tia Dalma's shack, Liz wasn't sure what to do. That is, until she realized two things: one, Jack was currently inhabiting Davey Jones' kraken, though surely he was alive (he's Captain Jack Sparrow, mate!), and two, she and Will had not spoken a single word to each other since they had left the Pearl (though Liz knew full well that Will had seen her…snogging.) She could say something right now, like that she only did it to save them, she had to keep him distracted to chain him up! Except that she and Will both knew that wasn't the whole truth. She _really_ wanted to kiss that pirate to kingdom come, and had been going in for a last kiss after attaching him, but decided against it at the last second…her heart had already felt like lead, and if she had kissed him again, she wouldn't be able to keep fooling herself into believing she was simply saving the crew. So she kept silent, looking away from the young Turner.

Will barely acknowledged her existence…ouch. Though, truthfully, she was mourning deeply over her heartache and didn't give Will too much notice. Liz was sure she loved the poor heartbroken boy, she just wasn't sure if she loved him the _most_. She glanced up. Will was staring at her. Having caught her attention, he jumped up and moved towards her.

"Elizabeth, if there was anything to be done to save him-" _you would do it, wouldn't you? You would save him and leave me, wouldn't you?_ The unasked end of the question loomed in the air as Tia Dalma interrupted Will mid-sentence.

"Would you do it?" She chimed in quickly, pouncing on the opportunity.

The next thing Liz knew, there was talking of going to the end of the Earth and beyond in order to save that rum-soaked pirate. She perked up slightly, agreeing to go. When Will agreed, she knew it was only to be with her…it was Will being Will, figuring that she was his true love and he wasn't going to leave; hoping that his presence would stir up the dormant electricity of their endangered relationship.

Then, out of nowhere, Captain "Hey, I thought he was dead!" Barbossa was standing in front of the remnants of the Black Pearl crew, and everything made even less sense ("Hey, whose side is he on!" came to Elizabeth's mind.)

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth sarcastically mused: _Next we're going to find out that Jack's secretly hiding in Singapore…_

**I live for reviews! Practically. Kind of. Ok so they're not my life-force but they make me incredibly happy! **


End file.
